


Should i tear my heart out now (everything that i see returns to you somehow)

by Carmmmm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmmmm/pseuds/Carmmmm
Summary: Carmilla struggles after becoming human. Laura helps. Laura's pov.





	Should i tear my heart out now (everything that i see returns to you somehow)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from song "The only thing" by Sufjan Stevens. Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

It takes her a long time getting used to being human. She still has nightmares, although they have lessened after all these years. But there are still nights when you wake up to the sound of her ragged breathing, nails digging into your arm, her face burried in the crook of your neck. By now you can understand most of her triggers. So you whisper softly into her ear, telling her that you're here, that she's safe. You hold her till she gets tired of crying.

It takes a lot of time, but finally she agrees to go to therapy. With Carmilla, you realize, that you have to take things slowly. One time you come home to her standing in the shower, under the ice cold water, completely still, tears running down her face. You wrap a towel around her and lead her to the bed, turning on the heater and wrapping your arms around her till the crying turns into soft sniffles.

But it's getting better, like one day you finally convince her to get out of bed and go out with you. She hates she snow, even more now that she can feel the cold. So when she emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a big coat and a purple scarf that she stole from you, you can barely see her face. You burst out laughing and she grumbles, "Shut up Laura," and you kiss her on the nose. You can see the faint pink coloring her cheeks and it makes you giggle. 

Later when you're walking in the park, hand in hand, you notice the moonlight falling on her face and it makes her look even more beautiful. You both return home late at night, and much to her frustration, you take your sweet time undressing her, she tastes so heady, and it makes your head spin. Later when she's straddling you, her head buried in the crook of your neck, and your hand working in between her legs, and when she finally comes laura, 'laura, laura, laura' falls from her lips like a prayer and you swear you fall a little more in love.


End file.
